


Weak heart

by MythJoyRide



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slow Burn, soft core
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythJoyRide/pseuds/MythJoyRide
Summary: Geralt tried to work around his feelings rather than confront themAlso oblivious jaskier stealing the show ~~
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. The banquet

It was in the steaming washroom, when Jaskier tasked Geralt with the role of protecting him during pavettas engagement 

He had his hands on Geralt’s upper arms, squeezing gently, massaging, working upwards as he spoke. Stirring something in geralt, something he has a hard time agreeing with. 

“It’s one night guarding you best friend in the whole wide world, how hard could it be?”

_Anything for you,_ he thought, then raised his lip grimily, disgusted by his own thoughts, oddly seduced by the bard yet again.

_My bard_ he thought again, listening to the man ramble sweetly. He already knew he would do whatever the bard asked for in a heartbeat. 

He wanted to show reluctancy to tease his friend, so he lifted his brow and grimaced, looking around the room for his clothes. He could feel the regret seep from Jaskier, he looked at the man again.

“Where are my clothes?”

~~~***~~~

Later at the banquet both Jaskier and Geralt appearing much cleaner, Geralt having his hair brushed by Jaskier did a lot for his looks, and too much for his heart. Thinking back to the tugging of the bards calloused finger tips and comb brushing through histhick hair and the mans sweet humming in his ear as he did so, made a shiver run down his spine. 

Weak for the man next to him,geralt quickly looked around for a distraction and saw his old friend, Mousesack the mans grin affected his own as he approached Geralt. 

“Geralt of Rivia, the mighty Witcher!” His smile became wider, eyes flicking Down, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“Why are you dressed as a sad silk trader?”

Geralt sent another glare towards Jaskier no real heat behind it as he continues his conversation with Mousesack, walking away from his bard, but still keeping his eyes on him to protect him from any real threat. 

Chatting away with Mousesack, Geralt glances at his friend, the bard clumsily pulling out his lute from its case, made the Witcher’s face heat with pride. Geralt shook his head, hoping to clear his mind from these feelings, he was still struggling coming to terms with his feelings towards the man. His heart burned with confusion, hoping it’s the ale, geralt continues his conversation about the event with his old friend. 

As the night continues, Geralt trails his friend with his gaze, coming to his aid when he spots a hint of fear on the mans face. Rushing between the busy tables, geralt calmly placed his hand on the angry lord currently accusing Jaskier of act he committed with a pointed finger, pinning the bard into a wall. 

“Forgive me, my lord, it’s true he does have the face of a coward,” Geralt glances between the bard and the lord. Intervening as Jaskier was commanded to strip, the thought rushing through the Witcher’s head, nearly pulling him into another rabbit hole of confusion; did he want to see the bard unclothed? Maybe, in front of all these people? Definitely not, the thought made his blood rush. 

“Truth be told, he was kicked by an ox as a child.” Geralt said almost failing to hide his smirk, knowing this would pull a reaction out of the bard, but also help to keep trouble from sticking to him, at least for a little while. He gently pulled the lord from Jaskier as he calmed down and walked away.

Jaskier’s arms flailing as he complains to Geralt and Geralt just stared sweetly at the man in front of him, the fondness reaching his eyes. Shooting glances at his body to be certain regarding the safety of his bard. He should’ve been more careful then to catch feeling for Jaskier, he didn’t want to push the man away, this makes Geralt shield his expression, he shouldn’t be too obvious, he doesn’t know what to do if Jaskier decides to leave him.

“I saved your life, now stay out of trouble for the night...” 

The evening was filled with stares of longing at the bard, who was surrounded by the crowd far from Geralt’s reach. Not that he noticed anyway, he was singing and playing happily as he would, this made Geralt distraught, because no matter how much he wanted to distract himself from his companion, there will always be a bard shape piece missing from his heart.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is hurt and yennefer is here to help
> 
> ~cry with me bbys~

When a knight clad in silver armour walked into the banquet, interrupting Jaskier’s song is when Geralt was finally pulled from his thoughts, the knight had apparently come to claim his child surprise, and now Geralt realised why Queen Calanthe needed him by her side, his disdain for royals had risen by a mile. 

He may not believe in destiny but he would never kill an innocent person and clearly that’s what Calanthe has in mind, Witchers do not defy the law of surprise.  


Queen Calanthe’s rage burned through the room, but Pavetta’s was stronger as she protected her beloved and Geralt protect his own- rushing to Jaskier’s side, covering him and ignoring the pang in his chest as he noticed Jaskier’s arm around a stranger. Pavettas shrill scream pierced through the room as she and the knight rose in the air, Geralt made eye contact with Mousesack across the room as they both knew what to do. 

~~ 

When the situation had calmed and Geralt still saw Jaskier near that strange woman, jealousy took over his mind as he picked up his sword with a grunt.  


His _friend_ hasn’t even spared him a glance and was fussing over the stranger, Geralt felt himself choking with sadness, he gritted his teeth till his jaw ached and looked away, ignoring and avoiding is the best thing he can do for himself right now, after focussing on his bard the whole night just to see him leave with someone else hurt Geralt immensely. 

Done with the amount of feelings and confusion Jaskier has put him through for the night he was clearly ready to blame the bard for his own unrequited love. Geralt continued to leave when he was stopped by the knight. Hand on his arm pulling him back. 

“Please! How can I repay you?” He pleaded to Geralt, with adrenaline still running through his body, Geralt had very little patience.

“Nothing, I don’t want anything...!” His eyebrows knitted together, wanting to disappear.

“Please Witcher-“ his pleading echoing across the room, Geralt felt all the stares on him, felt the heat rushing to his face, thanking the gods that it wasn’t visible on his pale complexion. 

“Law of surpris-“ and on the cusp of finishing his sentence Pavetta was sick all over the floor, Geralt felt dread climb on his back. 

~~

Sulking Geralt arrived at his room in the inn in the early hours of the morning, without Jaskier, his heart hanging low and his mind clouded.

~~ 

Months later on a dark autumn night when Geralt walks into a nearly full tavern, following the golden lights and smell of spicy ale, is when they meet again.

“Yennefer.”

“Geralt. Where’s your little bard?”

“I don’t know...”

“Hmm.”

The clever mage clearly noticed something was up, Geralt seemed almost upset- hurt even, takes a lot to do that to a Witcher.

“Are you going to tell me what has happened or am I going to have to get you drunk?” He shot her a glare for that, he didn’t want to get her involved because that meant something actually happening.

“More ale here!!” She handed him a pint,  he rolled his eyes but didn’t deny the offer.

~~~

“C’mon Gerbear, just tell me what’s wrong...” Yennefer pleaded light hearted, rubbing her hand in circles on his back, she cared for her now friend, and her friend/enemy on a good day, seeing them apart is almost unnatural. 

“Yen- he just- he sees all these... and I wanted to-but..” The strummers started, this might be deeper than anticipated, Yennefer knew she needed to take this to the next level and slightly brush her mind against Geralt’s, reaching for the words he couldn’t quite get out. 

_ He just kisses and touches all these women, I wanted to tell him how I felt but I’m-  _

_ Scared... _

Yennefer’s eyes widen.

~~~~

The mage made sure Geralt reaches his room at the inn and sets out to find the bard. He seems to have caused quite a lot of trouble, most likely without noticing, seeing how Geralt was hurt and on his own. 

Yennefer opens a portal into Oxenfurt, the bards second home, where he usually resided when he is away from his dear friend.

~~ 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Yennefer raises her brow, judging the scene behind her, she was in the bards quarters in Oxenfurt, and she may have walked in on quite a delicate scene, the bard was sitting on his desk, trousers untied, shirt ruffled and hair in an absolute mess. His lute was discarded somewhere, but that was okay because his hands were currently preoccupied.

“AHH!! Yennefer!! What are you doing- Er... here??” Jaskier was completely flustered, the scent of fear and arousal exude of him as he stands in a rush pushing his friend off of him. They both yelp and jump apart.

“I’ve got some questions for you my dear bard- though, we could use the privacy.” She shoots a glare at his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it <3


	3. Ignorant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier had some sense knocked into him... or so we hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a bit more time on this one, let me know if it’s better? 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> P.s 
> 
> I know my chapters are short but I don’t have the attention span for long ones :/

The chill from the windy night outside showed it’s presence in Jaskier’s room, facing the window, Yennefer gave him his privacy to be decent, it sent nostalgia through her, to their first meeting, back in Rindhe when she did no such thing, trying to milk his last wish from him, only to find out Geralt was the one with the wishes. When she saved him from the curse of the djinn and their friendship started, of course- how could she forget, when Geralt had tied her to him, in an attempt to save her sure, but she was in complete control over the djinn even if he may deny her of that. She still cared for them regardless, these insufferable fools that warmed her heart.

The thought threw her back to the present, she remembered why she was there, while watching the shiny streets of Oxenfurt, she thought of drunken Geralt crying on her shoulder in the golden lights of the tavern, his yellow eyes reflecting the light, broken because he thought his friend used him, only for his role as the Witcher and he of course pined after Jaskier only to watch him bed others every evening, sometimes multiple at a time. 

She knew what she was getting into, mostly because they were both emotionally incapable, Geralt insecure, and Jaskier mostly just thinking with his dick.

“So are you ready to tell me why Geralt was crying to me about his friend breaking his heart??” She turned, arms crossed in front of her, disappointment stretching across her face, they has their own dislikes about each other, but he must understand this... right?

“whaaaat?!” Genuine confusion took over the tipsy bards face, his hair was still messy from being tugged during the majority of the night, his shirt widely silted across his chest, dark hair poking out. The man was leaning back on his bed, arm bended at the elbow propping him up on the bed, breeches tied thankfully. She rolled her eyes, almost seething. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know!” She yelled at the oblivious man, he had one role and it was to take care of Geralt and ensure his success, while people were going mad at his songs praising the Witcher, he didn’t seem to be taking care of his friend very well. 

“I.. don’t... know... I’m- I’m sorry- I just don’t know, what’s going on,” he looked away from her. A calculating look passing his face, he opens his mouth again, “Geralt’s- hurt? Why? Last I saw him he was fine and that was only a couple of weeks ago-“ he continued to murmur, thinking particularly hard. 

“You know, for a poet you’re really bad at understanding emotions.” She said her distain clear in her voice.

“What _emotions?_ Look- Yennefer, I don’t know what happened but- you can’t just barge in here, blaming me for stuff when we both know-“

“Don’t start this now bard!” She seethed, her expression sours, her eyes darken.

“He was in love with-“ he started again, intending on shifting the blame. 

“No he wasn’t it was the djinn-“ she started explaining, rather loudly, the atmosphere in the room becomes less welcoming and more distant by the second.

“He wouldn’t stop swaying and hanging to your every word-“ he rolled his eyes, nonchalant. Still leaning back on his arms, a tired expression on his face. 

“Because we were tied by a DJINN!! Could you get that through your thick skull???!!” She screamed, done with this ignorant bard disrespecting her. “Look bard, I just came here to give you a piece of friendly advice and it is to notice the people around you and how you may be hurting them...” she looked at him one last time with her back to him, she swiftly exited his room. If the bard couldn’t figure it out for himself and she was only going to get caught in the middle, it was best she would leave it for when they were both ready.

A day later and Jaskier was still in bed, still thinking of Yennefer’s words, still thinking about the last time he saw Geralt, trying to pinpoint a certain thing he might’ve missed. An expression, a look, perhaps even a gesture. He stared thinking back, diving into his memories with Geralt, even the hazy ones, when he was drunk and lucky enough to find his friend after weeks or even months apart, hoping to find at least a clue, to solve the mystery bestowed upon him.

_ It was the start of spring and snow was still melting outside on the streets of Oxenfurt, the bard was starting his journey out of Oxenfurt now that he was no longer needed.  _

_ He was sitting alone in a smelly old place, after playing a select of numbers and drinking a couple of piss smelling brews, he felt a certain broody presence behind him. _

_ “Jaskier,” _

_ “Ah! Geralt, fancy seeing you here, would you care for a pint?” _

_ Geralt grunted as he sat next to Jaskier in the dimly lit tavern. Didn’t look surprised to find the young poet, but rather disgruntled and uncomfortable.This didn’t hurt Jaskier, mostly because he was drunk, but also because the Witcher never really looked happy to find him, just inconvenienced.  _

_ “What are you doing around here then?” Jaksier slurred slightly, leaning his elbows on the table and his face in his hands, batting his eyelashes at his companion.  _

_ “Hmm, just uh contract,” Geralt looked away, almost shyly, Jaskier thought, but no the frown of his brow just angled his impatience towards Jaskier to be a strong one. So Jaskier left him, swooning over the barmaid almost immediately.  _

_ He realised that moment that he may have missed his Witcher, but he did not miss feeling like an inconvenience. _

_ ~~ _

the next morning Jaskier packed a small bag, his trusty lute and his determination in his mind to help his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Witcher fic ~ be kind


End file.
